Webhead Visits the Empty Channel of Mr Enter
by webhead112233
Summary: Do you really need a summary?


Webhead112233 looked anxiously into the Rift. "Your actually gonna do it aren't you?" Sinfulnature1123 asked. Webhead nodded, "I have to pay my respects."

Sinful smirked. "I never thought I'd see the day. Don't you have, like, a moral issue with going pony?" "It's not a moral issue, I just... don't do it. But this is a special occasion." Webhead said, gulping.

"Whatever," Sinful said, shrugging, "Just don't get lost in there." Webhead nodded, and entered the Rift.

Webhead immediately fell on his ass, unused to four legs. He grumbled, struggling to get to his feet, er, hooves. With some effort, he managed to stand up. With a little more effort, he managed to start walking.

Webhead took great care not to look at his reflection, or even down at himself. He couldn't allow himself to see what his OC looked like; it was against his beliefs. He didn't know his coat's color, he didn't know his mane color, and he didn't know his cutie mark. He didn't want to know, he wasn't ready.

He kept walking, ignoring the looks from the others. He'd never crossed this particular line before, but as he'd said before, he needed to pay his respects.

Eventually he reached Mr. Enter's channel; or rather, what was left of it. The door was boarded shut, and it was not possible to see inside. Webhead grit his teeth in anger at the sight of the sign that hung above it.

**TheMysteriousMrEnter has been terminated because we received multiple third-party claims of copyright infringement regarding material the user posted.**

It was one thing to know about it, but to actually see it filled Webhead with anger. He let out a shout of anger, and charged. It was clumsy, Webhead had only been a quadruped for the last fifteen minutes, but Webhead pushed on.

Webhead collided with the door with as much force as he could. A sickening crack rang out. For a moment, Webhead thought that he might have actually opened it, but then he realized that it was his leg. He collapsed, cradling his injured front leg.

Despite the pain, Webhead stood, turning around and attempting to buck the door. Unfortunately, all this did was send another shooting pain through his legs.

Webhead roared in anger, throwing his body against the door. There was a painful thud, and then Webhead charged again. Then again. Then again. He didn't actually believe that he could open the door, but he didn't know what else to do.

Eventually, battered from his fruitless assault, Webhead fell to the floor. Tears burned his eyes as he tried to stand back up.

Webhead became aware of a shadow looming above him, and looked up to see the Rift Master himself. Webhead's eyes widened. "Voice of Reason! Y-you can fix this right? You can bring Mr. Enter back!"

Voice of Reason's expression was somber, and he shook his head. Webhead gaped, "B-but your the Rift Master! You have to be able to bring him back!"

"I can do many great things within the Rift, but this isn't one of them." Voice said. Webhead's vision blurred with tears, and he broke down. "It is possible that Mr. Enter will return. And if he doesn't, he exists on other sites. He isn't truly gone, he never will be." Voice said.

Webhead nodded, not trusting himself to speak without cursing Youtube. He stood up, still pained from his attack, and started shambling towards the exit. He left the Rift, reappearing in his normal form on the other side, all his wounds coming with him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sinful asked. "I... was fighting a senseless fight." Webhead said, limping to his laptop.

"What are you up to?" Sinful asked. "I can't dwell on the past, I'll only harm myself if I do. I have to look forward to what is to come. I think I've found a way to review mlp on when season five starts up." Webhead explained.

"Dude, we've been over this; after what you pulled with Avatar and Legend of Korra, people are willing to kill you if you put up another story that isn't a finfic." Sinful reminded him. Webhead grinned, "I never said it wouldn't be a fanfiction now did I?"

Sinful looked at him, confused. "What do have in mind?" "You'll see." Webhead said, already typing. He couldn't bring Mr. Enter back, but he could put his energy into writing a story that would make him proud. Something that works as a story, a method of reviewing mlp, and as a TOME parody.


End file.
